Before the Sun
by unknownyouknow
Summary: What would happen if someone knew about Bella and Edward before it actually happened...? Actual summery in Chapter 2, rated T for violent imagery naughty words:P
1. Prologue

**This is the beginning of a story that I wanted to write, the storyline is in the first chapter so read it and tell me what you think!**

**It is just here for you to enjoy and read...**

**Oh and another thing, please can you review, telling if it is going too fast or something like that.**

**Just tell me what you think of it, please!**

**I would be **_**very**_** appreciative. Enjoy and review**

**DISCLAMER: I think that you are meant to say that you do not own Twilight or the characters in it, I don't so I am glad that that is cleared up.**

_**Prologue**_

There wasn't a single fibre in my being that didn't want to collapse in a defeated huddle, happy to die on the rocky ground right now. The heat from the fires were thickening and scorching. I looked out in front of me desperate to not believe what I was seeing.

But I couldn't, because it was all there, laid out in front of me. I could see what was happening but _it_ did not even take me in as an onlooker. My mind felt like collapsing in with the torment and anguish that I was being surrounded by. Screams and yelps were stinging my ears. The rational fear of the flickering darkness, the wanting and yearning for it to take over just so as I do not have to witness the scene anymore, was excruciating. I needed the fire to die out, turn into a smouldering light so that it does not have to frame the torment in front of me.

I was trapped as a bystander, ordered to watch and do nothing more. The agony and misery in my stomach was so much, I could not handle the situation and I had to run.

To hide.

To just leave and never look back, loathingly like a coward. I had to but I couldn't.

I was cemented to the ground with not even a flicker of hope of escaping, of surviving or of being normal again.

The light burnt my eyes and the heat melted my skin. The emotional pain was worse; the knowledge that I was completely powerless was overwhelming. There was nothing I could do, I could have been a mouse and it would have helped more.

But nothing, absolutely nothing, that I felt or ever could feel was worse than what was happening to the true victims. Their pain was sharp and unbearable. Mine was not at all. Compared to them my pain was a pinprick.

I thought desperately for a way to stop the ordeal. I could have screamed so lividly that I would end up with not even an ounce of breath in my lungs, but nothing would change. I could plummet to my knees and beg and plead for it to finish. For them to leave us with enough life to carry on, but nothing would change.

They couldn't do it.

And they certainly wouldn't.

It was not in their nature for forgiving or accepting pleads. There was nothing that could stop them now. Only when they were finished, we were.

This was a waiting game now.

I was an ignoble spectator in this contest between mortal and immortal.

Hunter and prey.

Lions and lambs.

Vampires and humans.


	2. A Start

_This is a story about a young girl called Sarah Collins. She has moved to Forks after her family died in a terrible "accident", the plans were made for her to move to a school and start life there before hand, so Sarah did what her parents would have wanted her to do. She finds a boy, Edward Cullen, and sees that after meeting him strange things start to occur. after meeting his family Sarah discovers a future, a life in which she needs to keep a secret, but also needs make sure happens at the same time. Her hatred for the ones that caused her the pain was excruciating and she has to try all that she can to become _even_. This is the story of how a girl is desperate to get her revenge on the ones that caused her torment and how she tried to keep the future of Bella and Edward on the Right path._

_Set Two months before Edward and Bella meet._

_1. A Start_

I was stuck in the middle of a crowd. Looking over every single person in the hallway, searching for their eyes, their skin, their mouth, any facet that makes them them.

There were hundreds of people out in front of me, all carrying notebooks and folders, all rushing towards their new set lessons, all talking to at least one other person about their holidays and what they got up to at vacation.

For me, it was the same, I had my trusty folder and pens in hand, my new timetable fastened in my pocket, a light shoulder bag holding nothing that would be honestly useful for the day, and a head full of memoirs and curiosity, except, unlike everyone else, I knew_ nobody_.

Well, nobody who knew me. The corridors were slowly becoming deserted, with people finishing off their conversations, making arrangements for lunchtime to hang out, others finally encrypting their timetables and a few who just wanted to wonder around.

I was to join the others who decided to get to their lessons, so I clasped hold of my bag looking out in front of me to uncover my first class. The classrooms were ordered numerically, I saw when I sauntered down the marble path. I climbed up two flights of stairs and trudded along a hallway until I came across the right section. I felt very self-conscious just walking around the corridors, which seemed audacious because there was no one around. No spectators of my woeful attempt on being on time to a lesson. Down the hallway I snuck up to a few windowed-doors to peer in. All the students seemed to enjoy going to school and the lessons as much as any other; spending the lesson time hoping and lingering on until the bell went, and then talking and eating with friends while waiting until they got home and started dreading the hours as they brought along the next school day. Five times a week, once a day.

Amazing to know that that was my future for the next few years.

The teachers all seemed a little too tired and irritable to actually be teaching this early in the morning, and I was sure that the students were more than happy for them to go home right now and get some sleep. But, sadly, that is not the case at school; you go, you get taught, you get fed, you get taught some more and then you leave. Lovely.

This lesson was to be Chemistry, in the science block, on the third door down. Everyone was in his or her classrooms so it was a good idea to get a move on before anyone noticed my absence. Which meant I could take my time.

I took out my map and started to examine it. The school was much larger at a glance than what it says on the map; they were all sectioned out, Languages one building, Art and Design in another and Humanities near the entrance. And a lot of other things that I did not even glance at, as they wouldn't even take part in my new school life.

I reached the door to my classroom, covered in newspaper articles with the slightest reference of science in them, and bold numbers standing out from it.

I slid my hand towards the door handle, twisted it and revealed my new Monday mornings.

The room was full of chatter and talks, people leaning across desks to talk to friends, pupils taking out their class textbooks and other essentials and the quiet ones who just want the day to end. All round, people were interested in other things, including the teacher. I took a step forward out of the doorway and found myself the object of everyone's glance.

I could not have felt a stronger sense of insecurity at that moment.

An open hand greeted me by the door, and gave me a firm yet tired handshake bringing me into the room. It was a plump tall man, a friendly fatherly figure. Most likely intelligent in Chemistry, but very dim in the outside world.

"Why hello!" he exclaimed, sounding thrilled and exasperated, "Might I be mistaken to think that you are new here?" He brought me to the front of the room, standing beside the white board, welcome to all eyes.

"Erm... yes, yes I am." I struggled, trying to stay safe under the pressure of the room suffocating me.

"So you must be Sarah Collins, I presume?" he questioned wile bending down to grab a textbook and folder to drop into my now weak arms.

"Yeah…" I could not think of anything more to say. There was nothing more that I could say, all he asked for was my name, and then again, he already knew it. "That's my name" I sighed extremely quietly so only I could hear.

When he got up from his search and handed me my supplies.

"Well welcome to Forks, and enjoy all the uses of the science block, you can come here after school and study or try out all of the experiences." A mask of exhaustion took over him, so I skipped the asking questions bit and waited for him to direct me to my seat.

He carried on staring at me waiting for a response.

So I smiled blankly at him.

"So, yes, enjoy the year and lets get started," He turned his face towards the class, who did not stop looking at me, only to blink.

"So I see that you have all picked out the seats that you want, it's looking the same as last year, but nevertheless, let us begin!" his enthusiasm for the subject did not deteriorate even if he looked exhausted and found that no one shared his eagerness.

"So where will I be sitting?" I asked, mimicking his eagerness. Obviously the pupils took that the wrong way as I heard them muttering to their friends, secretly, but a few saw my sarcasm.

"Oh, it is always nice to find a student show enjoys a subject as much as the teacher!"

_Damn it! Why did I have to do that, what would they all be saying now?_

One boy, right at the back of the classroom sniggered, lightly muttering to himself.

"Okay then, why don't you sit over their, next to Edward? I am sure you two will get along nicely. An A grade student he is." He informed pointing towards the corner, making me notice that Edward was alone.

Everyone in the room, except for him, the teacher and I, gasped disorientated.

What was the huge surprise in it all? I was just being directed to my seat.

I heard a pool of muttering, with the words _it can't be _and _well, this is a first _popping up in every other chatter.

I maneuvered my way around the tables, getting burnt by everyone's stares, until I finally I got to my seat. I placed my books and pens on the table, kicking my bag under the desk and sat hunched over my desk. I started to stare out the window.

_This will be the same scene I will look out upon every day now._

I thought, looking out upon the fields, they were beautiful and vast. Never ending, which was wonderful because I didn't want them to. The boy next to me followed my gaze out onto the green abyss. The sun was weak and not directed at me; I was covered by a grey shadow, the perfect light for a sleep.

I rested my head on my warm hand, softly cupping my chin.

_I am going to __be so_ incredibly_ bored this year._

I directed my gaze towards the boy who was sharing this desk. His face was hidden, hair a deep orange, covering a light skin. I would have to say quite tall, well built but coherent. An A grade student, and he looked it. Wise, articulate even, he was help.

What I needed this year, some one to help me. There would be no point to further speculate whether he was lucid or not, so I wondered my eyes around the room.

Grey.

Dull.

Ceaseless.

_I don't even like chemistry… is there anyway that I can survive this?_

I thought to my self, and I was right. _If there was a way of dying of boredom, that would be my fate, I am going to be stuck here for eternity it seems…_

I had not even been there for a minute and I was already planning my future in science, my cold, dim, slow future in science.

Mr. Woods introduced himself to everyone, although they had all been there last year, he was sure that they had all forgotten who he was. He started to write some things up on the board "Lets get started now, why don't we..." I heard him say,

_Yes, let's. _I replied in my head sarcastically.

The boy next to me never moved, not a flinch, he seemed to be sucked in his own small world. But not in a childlike day dream, more of a muse.

The teacher wrote a large "CHEMICAL REACTIONS" in the middle of the board, ready to turn it into a spider-diagram. I copied it down, taking no notice in what he was saying.

Hands started flying up in the air after every other sentence he stated, people suggesting ideas and answering questions. I had no enthusiasm or energy to join in so I sat there, completely perplexed.

After that no one even took notice of me, which I was completely happy about, I was enjoying sitting and watching what was going on. Gradually everyone's voices grew louder, people were talking nonsense. Not even to the teacher or about anything to do with the subject. Random mutterings here and there, quiet but still loud enough for the teacher to notice. Or should notice.

_That was strange, maybe I was just hearing things. My sugar level is low… I could just be hallucinating, that is all it is. My mind going funny…_

They didn't seem to stop, just muttering erratically about random things.

I just tried and succeeded in tuning out the nonsense and decided that I should listen to the lecture.

"… So can anyone name a simple chemical reaction?" I caught in mid sentence. People's hands wearily lifted up.

Mr Woods picked out a small and slightly dim looking girl, with hair flowing down to her waist in the middle surrounded by her giggling friends.

_I wish I could see my friends, I wish they were here with me, going through the boredom with me, just for reassurance._

"Why yes, Julie?" He questioned

"Fire." She stated serenely, her voice quiet over the mumble that was slowly coming back.

"Yes, definitely. And there can be many more as well…"

I stopped listening as a shrill of yelps and rants filled up my head. A scream of anguish bombarded my every thought. The orange flames and shrieking lights surrounded everyone in a flash of despair.

Blood and fire covered the floors of the room, every single person was lying in a pool of their own blood, shrieking and trembling in misery, wanting an escape. No one was left; everyone was cowering dying on the floor.

Except for me again, I was left to watch over the madness. The walls and desks sprung alight, burning over the mangled bodies. The aftermath of the Hunt.

Its what they did. It was in their nature to not feel empathy for their prey.

My eyes turned bright and the heat covered my face and body, the fires creeping near and destroying all in its path. The overwhelming sense of powerlessness was there again.

I was left to watch it all, my energy and life slowly disappearing, while it got near. The fire that was left drew near me, scalding my feet and melting my skin and clothes. It had gotten everyone else too; Mr. Woods, Edward, Julie and all the other students lay awaiting their inevitable fate of this unjust, excruciating incident.

Death was watching over it all with me, staring happily at it, while I wanted to gag in disgust of it all. The light was blinding, the screams grew loader and the smell of blood was all around, filling my nose with its pungent stench.

_Take me away from this, take me away from this again, please. I beg of you, stop this now!_ I screamed in my head. But no one would be able to hear me. I am trapped again, in this… _hell._

I felt a strong, sharp, icy jab on my side.

The scene had left my eyes, pulled out into the vacuum of space, leaving the utterly boring yet extremely precious classroom.

I sighed in the greatest relief.

I couldn't even say thank you, it was too much of a surprise. To say thank you to the thing that took it away.

_But how though...?_

I was shivering, not because of the cold awakening, but because of my anxiety to leave right now. I cant be in this room were I had just watch everyone die. I pulled away my chair from my desk and looked down at my feet, they were dirty, but thankfully not burnt to a crisp.

I stared at my clothes; they were not melted or burnt to a crisp either.

I breathed in, the smell of blood was gone.

I saw no flickering lights or pools of blood.

I was definitely back, and happy about it.

I smiled.

I smiled nervously,

In utter relief…

Yet, I could not carry on, it was still the beginning of the lesson and I needed to leave and go to the toilets, or somewhere. To wash it all away.

I threw my hand up into the air, waiting for Mr. Wood to notice me, him not dying, collapsed on the floor and eaten by flames.

"Yes… erm…?" He answered struggling to find my name.

"It's Sarah, Mr. Woods."

"Why yes, Sarah, what is it?" he answered again politely towards me, while a sea of mumbles grew louder and larger.

"Please may I be excused to the bathroom?" I returned his politeness.

"Yes you can."

_Thanks, I need this… _I thought.

I was trying not to gain any more attention for myself, but I was bombarded with _what is she doing_ and with friendly _was she okay back then?_

So I did react to my dream, the terrible scene that I needed to get out of my mind before I turned into a lump of shivering mess crying into a pool on the floor. What had happened to me? Why did I turn into a possessed victim?

I grabbed out to the door handle, holding on tightly as the coldness and metallic edge brought back a memory. But I couldn't listen to it, I wouldn't stand there reminiscing with all eyes on me.

Pulling the door open and shoving it back, I stood bitterly cold in the corridors.

Standing absent from the world, trying to eliminate the earlier tragedy from my head, hitting it with my sweating warm hands. Hurting myself until it left.

_But at least I am alone,_ I thought,

No one can see me now, I can just rest for a moment, breath and relax.

_If this is my first lesson then I dread to think what will happen in rest of the day…._

I pulled myself to the wall resting on it, panting and quaking.

The Bathroom,

_Yes, the bathroom._

I agreed, shuddering.

* * *

_**I tried to write this so it feels like you are Sarah, because you know Edward and Bella's future and all that happens but none of the other characters do. So sit down and get out some popcorn or something and just ENJOY!**_

Cookies for reviewers!

Sorry, Virtual cookies for reviewers!


	3. Thoughts

**_This is the third installment, and I know it is going a little too slowly, but hey! Review please and I hope you like it!_**

**_I don't own Twilight, only Sarah at the moment. Enjoy! Enjoy! Enjoy!_**

**_and enjoy some more... :D_**

* * *

_2. Thoughts_

The bathroom smell was the overpowering scent of bleach, seeping out of every toilet cubicle and flowing from the sinks. The light room felt cool, the perfect antidote to my earlier blindingly hot image. The light from the windows reflected onto the mirrors then on my sweating face. Tears came streaming from my eyes unconsciously; I rubbed them away with my quaking hand. Turning on the taps I placed my hands into a bowl underneath the running water, capturing it then washing my face. Splashing the cold contents on my brow and arms, so that they would also cool.

I stood collapsed over the tarn, hair dripping-wet where I had splashed it.

_Great, I will have to wait for it to dry off until I could go back in._

I breathed in heavily, sucking in as much air as I could, making me feel dizzy, then exhaling out in a serene way.

The word_ fire_ triggered off my dream earlier. It shattered my brain and pulled out all unsettling memories of my past.

That day.

I had heard, a very long time ago, about some characteristics that humans and animals may differ from. My brother once told me that birds had other and greater senses that we could never imagine. They could see so far into the distance, sense an animal from a mile away. Just like cats, or dogs, which may not have perfect vision but their sense of smell is almost desirable. They can notice something coming down the street just by their sense of smell. We can't do that. We have pretty bad vision compared to birds and a terrible sense of smell compared to dogs or cats. But we had something else.

Something that may not be proven yet, but has been told and used around the world. Some may believe that humans aren't the only animals that can feel it, but some might disagree and say that we are the only ones. No matter what you believe, we certainly have it, and there may be a small possibility that other animals may have it too.

This sense, this feeling, can bring others closer or destroy friendships.

It can heighten a culture or be used against them.

My first thought was love, yet startlingly I was wrong.

It was empathy.

The ability to put yourself in another's shoes. To rephrase a sentence to help with another's mood. To feel what someone else is feeling, physically and emotionally.

It can be a burden but most of the time it can be extremely useful.

There are some who I had no empathy for.

Vampires do not deserve any empathy of the sort. They could die not being loved once and I would not care. They could have been burnt alive and I would not care. Beaten and mangled and I still would take no notice or sympathy.

And yet I held I terrible secret for them.

A minute had past and I was still hung over the sink, dripping wet hair hanging over my face.

The mutterings in the other room became so loud, so incredibly vivid I was surprised that the teachers did not control it. And again, none of them were even talking about chemistry, they were just pleas for the day to end and sometimes explicit spoken thoughts.

_How can people be talking about that in the middle of a chemistry lesson? There is a time and place to talk about those things and in the middle of a classroom surrounded by others is not it._

More and more loud voices started to make conversation, coming from other classrooms now. It seemed to be teachers as well as students who decided to speak openly about their thoughts. I didn't mind if this was a relaxed, unprejudiced school, but honestly… there should be more care in talking about these things.

"H-how?" I heard someone say in the other room.

The teacher didn't reply, at least I think that it was to be directed to the teacher.

"How can you do that?" They asked again, it was a deep musical voice, a man's voice.

There was no reply from the teacher. The mumbles grew even clearer; conversations grew louder and more lucid. At least I thought they were conversations.

There were never any replies to their questions. This isn't right.

Maybe they were just talking to themselves…

_Yes, that is possible, to have a whole room of people talking to themselves_, my mind said sarcastically.

"This isn't possible..." he said again.

_Can't you hear him Mr. Woods? Answer his question!_

I stuck my fingers in my ears, hoping that it would be relieving me of the stupid chatters and noise.

But it made no difference.

They were still talking, extremely loudly, louder.

None stopped or calmed down, I pressed them in further but the noise did not decrease.

They were in my head, I wasn't hearing them, they were actually _in_ my head.

The voices were vivid when I blocked my ears, although it was nearly impossible to hear anything from outside I still did.

The voices were thoughts.

I was hearing everybody's thoughts. Everything they were _thinking_. The masked conversations were actually people talking in their heads?

I ran out of the Bathroom, smashing the door behind me so that I was standing in the bitter coldness of the corridors again.

I was nearer the students and the clarity of the voices grew. Thirty students and a teacher all bombarding me with their own questions and utters unconsciously. But there were more, there were others in the other classrooms. I was surrounded my by 3 other classrooms full of students and teachers.

Hundreds of voices now. More and more came and planted themselves in my mind.

This wasn't right.

I tried desperately to tune out everyone's feelings from my mind. Falling into a hunch, using all my power to put up a barrier or taking them out of my head. I squeezed my eyes and thought about other things, but nothing changed in the slightest. I started to hit my head out of hopelessness but nothing changed again.

I stood still and coiled up. Placing my hands by my sides and looking out in front of me, perfectly calm, thinking.

The voices grew separate, I started to concentrate on a few.

They were about completely different subjects, not one linking on to another.

…_This weekend would be a great time to get some shopping done, maybe Mike will want to come?_

One excited wispy thought uttered.

_When will we ever need this in our lives?_

A deeper more erratic voice questioned.

_Lime water does what? I don't even understand what he is saying…_

A rushed student thought.

_That new girl has been gone for an awfully long time…_

Another said in curiosity.

_It is strange, isn't it?_

The last, most beautiful and musical voice said.

I was caught up in the last sentence. It drew me in to question it; it was the same voice asking questions before. Maybe it he was asking _me_ something. But that is merely impossible.

_Don't be stupid Sarah, he can't be asking you questions, there is no possible way that that could ever happen_… I thought persuasively in my head, trying to believe what I was going to chant.

He could though, so many strange things has been happening, there is always the likelihood that they are directed to me. But I was interrupted by another thought, the thought that would be the start of a never-ending, painful, yet totally desirable, future.

I a few words that would lead me to a wonderful, yet terrifying, adventure.

_Oh, but there is._

I stood, blinded completely dumb on the spot.

I trembled out of fear, I did not know where it came from but I just started to shiver uncontrollably on the spot.

I cleared out everyone else's thoughts and focused completely on that one. I needed to answer it. I had the urge to go into all of the classrooms and search for the mystery person. I needed to talk to him, to understand what the heck has just happened.

Just a talk, so I can get an explanation.

_C-can you hear me? _I thought

_Can you hear me? _The music replied

Yes, for some reason I can.

_Erm… yes, I can._

_And I also. _There was a paused.

It flooded ideas into my head. Millions of questions and theories, insanity and curiosity, even images, rushed across my eyes.

_Y-y-you can hear what I am thinking…? This can't be right, this is a joke. There is _no_ possible way that people can here others thoughts…_

_Like I said, you can. And you are a little wrong about your theory there. _He interrupted me.

_Just answer this, please. You are hearing what I am thinking…_

_Yes. _

_Can you hear what others are thinking as well?_

_Yes_

_H-how?_

_The real question is how you are doing it, I have my explanations, but I have no clue about you. _He paused, but carried on before I could get a word in_. I saw what happened earlier, are you Okay._

_What!? This is going to fast for me, t-this is just s-so, so… I don't actually know! But you have got to be kidding me, I mean at the moment I am _thinking_. Just _thinking_! Are you just expecting me to believe that we are reading each others minds at the moment… did you just ask me if I am okay or not? A huge bomb has just been dropped and you are asking me whether I am fine or not, like – like we are _talking_ to each other! Well, to be completely honest, no, not really… I need a lie down. But stop changing the subject. You seem to know more about what is going on than I do so please can you tell me. No… not please, you _will_ tell me. Explain what is going now or I will seriously hurt you!_

_I would like to see you try that… _I saw a flicker of an image, the picture of a hand shattering on this rock, marble maybe. I felt a searing pain at my knuckles.

_W-who are you? _The voice in my mind was surprisingly unsteady, hard to control. He can hear my thoughts? It shouldn't be too strange though, what exactly am I doing? How am I taking this so well?

_No, no I am not going to believe this, it is RIDICULOUS! _I shouted in my mind

_I need to talk to you, this thing that you can do is very… rare. Tell Mr. Woods that you need to see the nurse, I'll take you. It will give me time for an explanation._

_I'm all ears now… Wait, you are in my class? You are a student here?_

_I will tell you later, just do it!_

I followed his orders and stumbled over to the classroom.

What exactly was I doing, taking orders from a boy who I have never meet, through the strangest form of communication.

I took in a nervous deep breath and decided a way to look ill. It didn't take much, I was sweating and in the Bathroom I looked seriously feverish. I was just too eager to figure out what was happening. Swinging the door open, I clutched my arm to my stomach, writhing in fake pain and crept over to the teacher_._

_I will get you for this_… I murmured in my head, hoping that he could hear me_._

_I wasn't the person who chose to look so bizarre. _He replied, I sighed out of relief and stared around the classroom.

Everyone was staring at me, but what else would they do?

I am a new, strange, student, who sounded like she enjoyed Chemistry, had a fit-type-thing in the back of the classroom next to the quietest boy on earth, which people for some reason found abnormal, I ran out of the lesson minutes in and came back clutching my stomach in need of some rest. And that is how I will always be known.

"Are you okay… erm…" A worried Mr. Woods asked, caring but forgetfully.

"Sarah, Mr. woods, it's Sarah." I corrected, in desperate need to find out the mad person who could explain this all for me.

"Oh yes, are you okay?" He got out of his seat and placed a chubby hand on my shoulder, his eyes worried.

"Erm.. no, no I'm not, I need the nurse." I told him, moaning at the same time, now due to butterflies in my stomach.

"Certainly, do you need a note?" _Whatever is quickest_, I thought. The whole class had stopped to look at what was going on and I tried to turn away from them all.

"Yes," I replied squeakily, trying to be quiet so that nobody heard me, "can someone take me please? I don't know my way around the school yet."

"Obviously, okay then… how about-?" He replied, taking his hand off of my shoulder to look around the room in thought.

In a blink of an eye and light figure was by us, look down on him and I. It was the boy who sat next to me.

He was beautiful, absolutely stunning. He was almost perfect, gorgeous, with light orange hair and a pale chalky face. He looked down and smiled at me, it was chirpy and complimented his enthusiasm to get to the Nurses office. I looked and grinned back, slightly standing straighter.

"I'll do it" he replied. The same musical voice was much more mesmerising out loud, beautiful as well.

"Erm, okay, sure." Mr. Woods stared at the boy in utter bewilderment, not knowing how he got there so quickly, but too tired to ask. He looked back at me, still confused, and asked calmly. "Lets just hope you get better." He handed the boy the already written note and walked back to his desk, leaving me and the stunning boy standing in front of the class struggling to figure out what to do next.

I grabbed hold of his arm and crept towards the door. It was icy, freezing on my skin and I quickly let go. I looked at him, into his eyes. His unusually golden eyes, swirling into a darker crimson colour. I shook my head and opened the door, happy to be out of the classroom, but annoyed that I was hit with another blast of coldness. He closed the door behind us and laid a hand on my back edging us towards the stairs. His touch was still cold and I shook it off before I started to shiver.

Turning around to face him I saw something odd, abnormal about the boy. His eyes were red, a deep red and they were getting darker. I didn't want to ask why so I sat down on the stairs, looking out in front of me. My feet were wet, from my hair dripping on them, and my hands were clammy and bitterly cold. I turned my head and gazed at him, he had also sat next to me on a step down and turned around to look back at me.

_This is going to be long, isn't it? _I thought, sure that he was tuned into my mind. I sighed completely petrified about what was happening and rubbed my face_._

_Yes, very. _He replied, glaring at my eyes and wet hair,_ But mine isn't going to be the only explanation needed._

**_Virtual cookie for the reviewers!_**


	4. Raw

**Warning, there aren't that nice words in this, just so that you know!**

**I promised this will be speed up so that you will meet the whole family, i have just had to rush at this one. PLEASE REVIEW!**

**sorry if it is confusing, i make it less later ^_^**

_**3. New**_

Although we both got the feeling that getting up and leading me to the Nurse's room would have been the best option five minutes into our intense ground staring contest, there was no possible way that we could have moved.

I stopped thinking all together, which may seem an impossible task but it was irritatingly effortless to do. I stopped and he started, he started to think non-stop, about mountains of things, filtered memories were flashing in his mind like a captivating strobe light. Faces that I may have passed were moving around, he was thinking and he was worried, anxious, nervous, it was abnormal, I guessed, for him. It didn't seem like a type of emotion he had ever wanted or needed to encounter. I was still fully aware that if any of my memories had popped up into my silent thoughts for that moment, he would have heard them like music or read it like an unremarkable book, for me. His life, as it also took over my head, seemed to be filled with more adventure than I could have possibly believed, he seemed to be more important in his role in life, he seemed to be emotionally strong, dexterous, insanely unique and superior. They were all things that other people strived to have, he had the greatest facets and that is why, for the shortest moment, I felt powerless, cowardly and unforgivingly small. I was confused to how, after only a few minutes of reading his mind and eavesdropping into his clean recollections, I managed to receive so much, to make such a quick judgement, but with or without this thing I have gained, first impressions were always as informative as a biography to me. The earlier belief that he was strong became annoyingly true after a few seconds.

Another flash of memories crushed the old, they were new and all too revealing. It was of him running, he was at a pace where he should have been out of breath except his speed grew and his surroundings became murkier without a pant or harsh breath in sight. It looked like he was in the woods after I closed my eyes and secretly concentrated more on it, still not thinking. He was sitting, unconsciously in the same way as me, leaning over his knees perching on a step lower than me, masking his face.

His eyes! I remembered that his eyes had changed to a blood red; it was like all of the blood in his skin had concentrated to his irises. His skin was very pale, like all life was sucked out of him as well as his blood and yet he was as lively as anyone else I knew, but even greater so after watching his… flitting almost.

In his mind he came to a stop, in the middle of a clearing, water dripping from the leaves, every pigment and detail was so very clear, it felt like something I would never be able to experience again so I concentrated more on what he was thinking. That and because there was a tiny iota of hope in me that thought he wanted to impress me. He looked up and I saw the towering fern trees framing an azure sky, completely clear after, what seemed, a shower of rain. He looked down again to his closer surroundings; leaping forward at the same ragged and rapid speed he clung onto a tough tree metres away from his earlier position. He literally flew towards it grabbing hold of trunk with a bellowing thump, making him turn his head around to look at some crows flap their wings away from their perched position in fright. The sound of the feathers as they hit the air was clearer than the sky and the dripping of water on all of the objects far or near him was beautifully crisp. I was so confused in how he could possibly create those feats until he carried on, for the last time, and impressed as well as bemused me. He flipped backwards using the tree to bound and landed with a crushing blow looking at the tree he was just on. No bones broken, no cracks from his legs or knees as he landed. It wasn't normal, and I was sure now that he was making this memory vivid because he knew that I was nosy enough to eavesdrop.

"That's… that's not…" I interrupted his muse not caring if he wanted to carry on some more in trying to teach me about what he can do. My eyes were wide open and burning his back, He got out of his vulnerable state in a flash to kneel in front of me, eyes fading from the earlier blood red.

"Possible," he finished off my sentence, my heart froze for a moment and my thoughts came back again stopping anything logical coming out of my mouth, "You've said that." He continued, mouth parting in the end, showing his teeth, sending a shiver down my spine.

"I don't know if I want this," I mumbled in a quick decision.

"Want what?" he placed his freezing hands on my knees. I looked down at them in shame, and for some reason I was disgusted. Not because he didn't seem normal or even human, because he shouldn't have shown me what was happening in that way, he shouldn't have gone so fast or frightened me like that.

I placed my hands over the top of his and quickly threw them away before pulling my self up.

His hands were regained a firm place on my shoulders, he was looking down on me, wondering what to do.

_What are you? _I questioned in my head, looking up at his morphing irises and his bruise like bags underneath them, _You are defiantly not human, no person I know can read minds, or run or jump like that. You don't look like a normal person, You are impossible to work out, even if I can read your mind._

He didn't reply mentally or physically. I wanted to go home and mop around in my room for the rest of the day. I didn't get that much sleep last night, a stupid thing to do, but I was just so nervous. This was my first day at my new school after what had happened. I walk into my first lesson and end up having an imaginary fit of flames, uncover the fact that I can read people's minds and meet the most amazing boy in the world, who I am not even sure is a human!

I glared at him trying to show intensity. I miserably failed at the attempt and ended up just flicking my eyes over him looking for an answer.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have… it wasn't like me to…" He started shaking his head at his actions all the while getting his lines straight, "You see, there is this thing that is extremely complicated and that I can't actually tell you just yet," he carried on looking down at our feet, or the top of my head as he was so much taller than me.

"After all of this, I think I can handle anything that comes out of you mouth!" I darted at him, now sneering, now having enough confidence to shout at him. I was fuming, not knowing why but happy in taking it out on him. He was a big boy, he could have handled it. "You are different, I know that," I said, taking a sudden interest in his earlier thoughts, "But please, try to make this less confusing-"

"I will, it's just…" he butted in taking a short breath, a breath I was sure he didn't need.

"Just what? You know more than me about what is happening as don't act so clueless!" I shouted, again. His golden eyes swirled darker in trying to control his anger, I guessed. What is up with them, they change so much, once red, then amber and now black.

"I have never had to do this, tell anyone about this!"

"Please, define _this_," I ordered, again, with force.

An even colder hand slid across my face and took hold of my neck in a swift movement. I had no time to react as the person put another hand over my open mouth and tugged me backwards with tremendous strength. I was pulled to the ground by the force and ended up skidding across the hallway. The marble floor was impenetrable and before I hit the wall head on I was quickly whisked up by another blow. Without even a blink I found myself in the arms of a towering, chalky and masculine faced, curly haired man. He had a half smile, completely contradicting my frozen gawk.

"This is the vampire world," he stated, with so much confidence he burst into laughter. It was the jokey kind of chuckle, more of a that-was-fun reply. The beast of a person msut have been like him. None could have run that fast and able to pick me up like a rag doll. Edward wasn't exactly mirroring his emotions; they were harsh and strict, just like mine.

"Don't do that Emmett!" he pounded as he pointed a finger to the man's collarbone with force. The man, Emmett, was still holding me, dumbstruck, bewildered and unable to move, again.

Vampires? Truly the creature of the night? No, I wont believe them, it is a joke. Why should I as well? They are two boys most likely wanting to take the piss out of my gullibility, they are two stupid boys. I swayed my body violently, but more like a mouse's feeble attempt next to the bulky Emmett, in order to get out of his grip. He noticed me and smiled again, making this whole situation seem funny.

"Do what? You were going to tell her anyway!" he grinned; dropping me on the ground in a blow that would have been worse than if I had actually hit the wall. The fall hurt my back as a tried to sit up in care, rubbing my head for some reason. They were both ignoring my silent complaints staring intently yet diversely at each other. As I was trying to get to grip with everything that had just happened in the last minute, and in that fact the last hour, I stopped rubbing my sore body parts and came to a holt as a flood of thoughts knocked my head in some imaginary pain.

_I heard your conversation Edward, did you not sense me or something? _Emmett thought, making a joke out of everything.

"You know well that I was going to tell her, you heard what I was saying didn't you?" Edward stepped up, making me realise his height, average, but that was all that was average about him.

_Of course, I was surprised she didn't, _Emmett replied holding his hands up to Edward. I was still clueless in what they were talking about. I hadn't taken the news in a quickly as I thought, I was sitting in a more comfortable position now.

"No, but there are some things that she can hear that you can't," he poked at his neck hard again, forgetting that I was even here but keeping a close eye on me at the same time.

_I know, I heard,_ He replied, taking no real interest in it all, I saw images of a beautiful woman in his head, a wonderfully divine blond haired woman that he was admiring, as so did Edward. As Emmett grew into his thoughts that were now about him and the blond haired woman driving in an elegant red car on a speedway, Edward delved into my mystery.

"How? It's been years and there has been no-one like her before," He carried, in his own thoughts now, "Earlier she had a dream in Chemistry, extremely vivid, even by our standards," Edward said to himself, taking notice that Emmett couldn't care any less and of me, "She might have just been in a very imaginative state but it all looked like it had happened before…"

I tried to ignore him talking about me like I was not even there, but any attempt at standing up I made was held down by Edward's firm hand.

_What happened, did she go wacko? _Emmett felt the need to reply in between his daydreams. He was looking past me with his arms folded, ready to run away in boredom.

"No, no, but it was quite disturbing. There was fire and pools of blood and dying people, everywhere!" he looked into the distance putting his fingers to his chin, "I could smell it all, feel the heat and hear the screams," he flashed his head over to me crouching down to my in my crossed legged position, "It has happened before hasn't it?"

As long as I didn't think it he wouldn't have to know. I started singing in my head, shouting random phrases in order to through him off. I smiled a bit, a crooked smile towards him. The truth? It did happen, not the dream but the situation. Although things were different at the time, the same scene changed me forever not long ago. The culprits were the people standing in front of me. I knew it wasn't them in particular but it was their race.

I hated them, they were disgusting, I had just remembered, I shook my head and gave a look of disgust to them now. The shouts in my head were no longer to through him off but to annoy him. They were curses and cussing, I was telling him all sorts of ways I wanted to torture him; I was vicious and disgusted at him, at the both of them. No reason other than what they were.

"Yes, it has," he concluded after getting up and chuckling slightly at my swearing, "and she holds a grudge."

"Of course I do!" I screamed at them, at a volume that the other classes' couldn't hear, although they must have been interrupted by my crashes onto the floor. I finally used my strength and stood up, only facing their chests but holding my head up high, "you two are disgusting, you're _vampires_ for Christ's sake!" I belted out at a volume where others could now hear.

Edward glared at me with open eyes as he pushed me back a little by covering my mouth, Emmett only vaguely interested in me.

"Do you really believe that we would do what had happened in your so called 'dream' earlier?" he said. And slide a hand behind my back before I could crash onto the ground for the first time. He removed his hand from over my lips to over my neck, his lack of body heat was bellowing over me. For a few seconds I forgot what he was and felt about how wonderful he was. Although he was angry and intense he was extremely gorgeous. Better looking than any of the other boys that this school, his face was perfect and I was so mesmerised I place my hands on his shoulders. For some reason they were 'perfect' too, ridiculous to think about but they were, and to be honest, with a glance at Emmett they both were.

It confirmed my thoughts; they were vampire and not joking with me. No one else can have that amount of strength, that vivid a vision or their brilliant acrobatics.

"Isn't that what you do? Kill for fun you, filthy beasts!" I spat at Edward, nostrils flaring at the unconcerned two. I felt a little guilty that I didn't treat as normal people similar to when I was looking that their beauty, but they were vampire, undeserving of empathy.

"You have a lot to learn…" He replied, a wide toothy smirk covering his face.

He pulled me closer, me loosing my enraged expression and gaining a bemused one, with my moth slightly open to reply. I had nothing to say, no words could have come from my mouth at that moment, and there was no need to.

I was locked in his grip and I was sure I didn't want to escape from it.

* * *

**Virtual Cookies for the reviewers!**


End file.
